Faded Red
by Tinni93
Summary: PRJF - A recent accident with Camille's latest monster leaves Casey not knowing who is is, or the others for that matter. Will he discover who he is once again?
1. Chapter 1

FADED RED

**FADED RED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way, shape or form.**

It was a beautiful, yet very busy afternoon at Jungle Karma Pizza. The restaurant was abuzz with dozens of children. Nearby tables were filled with birthday presents all wrapped in different, colorful paper. A large banner was strung against the back wall. The name on the banner read 'Bruce'. The five rangers and Fran rushed to server the little tikes pizza. All the children at the table seemed to be around eleven and twelve. The only ones older than that was, Bruce the birthday boy's mom, and older brother, who seemed to be around fifteen.

Bruce had very dark blonde hair, it was almost brown, big round brown eyes, and cute chubby cheeks. All the children sat at the table he was, but him being the birthday boy, he got to sit up front. All the children seemed to really like Bruce, and Bruce didn't hate all of the attention he was getting.

Fran rushed to pick up all the dirty plates and cups she could. Her tray was piled so high that it nearly toppled over.

"Casey, we need two more extra cheese pizzas for the kids!" Fran shouted into the kitchen, still struggling to not drop her tray.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Casey yelled. He didn't like to be rushed. He busted through the kitchen doors carrying a large cheese pizza in each hand. He almost tripped over Theo who was crouched down on the floor cleaning a sauce spill.

"Watch it Casey!" Theo scolded as he continued to wipe up the spill with an orange rag. Casey looked down at Theo, he was amazed that he didn't trip and make the mess even bigger.

"Sorry." Casey groaned. He placed the two pizzas on the table and made his way back to the kitchen. When he entered the doors, there he saw Dominic, RJ and Lily all rushing to make pizza after pizza.

"Keep those pizzas coming, those kids won't let up." Casey said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He saw the rangers adding toppings to the pizzas at high speeds. He thought he should help, no matter how tired he was. Lily giggled when she saw how tired everyone was from dealing with the kids.

"Man, who knew that kids could eat so much. You'd think they would be full by now." Lily huffed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was getting tired too.

RJ was the only one who seemed to have his energy.

"Like the saying says, "Kids will be kids…" RJ said, motioning his hands, sending flour flying off of his hands.

"Well, this storm will hopefully calm down soon. I think I'm getting blisters from messing with all of these toppings." Dominic said looking his fingers over. The other three let out a soft chuckle as they continued their work. Their laughter was ended when they heard a scream and a crash come from the dining room. The four of them dashed out of the kitchen to see what had happened. When they busted through the doors, they saw Fran lying face down in a pool of sauce. Fran hadn't seen Theo cleaning the sauce, due to the fact that her tray blocked her vision. Theo lay on the floor as well, his shirt doused with pizza sauce. Casey, Lily, RJ and Dominic rushed to help the pair up.

"Are you guys okay?" RJ asked, reluctant to really touch them. He didn't want sauce all over his JKP uniform.

"Fine." Fran said shakily, standing up from all the broken dishes. "But I need a long shower." She added picking at her clothes.

"Maybe you should go get cleaned up." Lily suggested. Fran nodded in agreement, and headed trough the kitchen doors.

"How about you, Theo? Are you alright?" Dominic asked. Theo stood up and slid a little from the sauce, but he didn't fall.

"Just dandy." Theo said as he sloshed towards the kitchen doors to clean up as well. "I'm going to go and…wipe myself off on some dough." Theo joked, the others chuckled. Casey patted his shoulder as he made his exit.

"Better clean this up." Casey said, kneeling down to pick up the shattered pieces of plates and glasses. Dominic, Lily and RJ helped.

As the four cleaned, their attention shifted to the birthday boy. They heard the song 'Happy Birthday' being sang by the children. They were all off key, which made it adorable all the same. Then the boy's mother approached the boy with a large, white iced cake. An '11' shaped candle burned at the top of it, and next to it was a Red Power Ranger cake figurine. When Casey saw this, he stopped picking up shards of plates for a moment and smiled to himself. Then Lily looked to see why Casey looked so happy. Then she saw the cake. She could tell Casey was flattered, which made her smile too. Dominic and RJ noticed the cake as well.

"Looks like someone has a fascination with the Red Ranger." RJ smiled. Casey glared at RJ as if to quiet him. The rangers stood as for all the glass was picked up, they threw it in a nearby recycling bin.

"I think it's sweet. It means he looks up to you." Lily said. Casey starred at the cake and felt happy.

"Looks up to me, huh? No one's ever done that with me before." Casey said. He was the least qualified of all the rangers at the beginning, he never thought that any kids would look up to him.

The mother placed the brightly lit cake in front of the boy. The boy beamed with happiness, he loved cake and the Red Ranger. The four rangers watched as the boy closed his eyes and made a wish. They boy then blew out the candles with all his might. Afterwards, all the party goers and even the rangers, clapped for him. As the boy's mother cut and served the cake, Casey decided he wanted to go and talk to his fan. RJ, Lily and Dominic made their way back to the kitchen.

"I'm a fascinating ranger too, right?" Dominic asked in jealousy. Lily didn't answer, she just pushed him playfully through the doors.

Casey sat beside the birthday boy in a nearby wooden chair. The boy looked at the caking, dying to tear into it, but his mother had told him to wait until everyone was served.

"So…" Casey began as he eyed the banner to confirm the boy's name. "…Bruce, I see there that you like the red Power Ranger." Casey said grinning. The boy's face lit up ever more than it did when he got his cake slice.

"Yeah! He's totally my favorite Power Ranger! He has the coolest moves like-" The boy said as he imitated a kung-fu like call and began making punching motions. Casey chuckled.

"You seemed to have mastered those moves, nice. I'm Casey." Casey said, holding out a hand.

"Hi, Casey! Well, I'm Bruce!" Bruce laughed shaking Casey's hand and pointing at his banner with the other.

"I hope one day _I_ can be the Red Power Ranger." Bruce exclaimed.

"Well, if you try and train hard enough, I'm sure you'll get there one day." Casey said. "I even know some fight moves, and if I can learn them, you can too."

"Wow! Do you think you could teach me what you know? Then I'd be sure to fight like a Red Ranger!" Bruce said happily. Casey chuckled once more, he admired the boy's eagerness.

"Sure, I have to work all day today, but I'm off tomorrow. I'll teach you then." Casey said. "Is that good with you?" he asked.

"YES!" Bruce shouted. The frequency of his voice was so loud, that all the children went silent and starred at him. Bruce had a tendency to shout when he was excited. "Ha, ha. Sorry." Bruce said with en embarrassed laugh, while rubbing the back of his neck shamefully. Casey laughed once more.

"Great, how's four o' clock? Meet me in the park and you'll be a fighting master in no time." Casey said patting the boy's shoulder and standing up to leave.

"I'll be there, tomorrow at four!" Bruce said with a thumbs up. Casey nodded and smiled as he made his way back to the kitchen. He opened the doors, then paused before he entered.

"Hey, Bruce?" He asked.

"Yeah, Casey?" Bruce responded with a chipper voice.

"What'd you wish for?" Casey asked in curiosity.

"I can't tell you that! If I do, it won't come true, and I _really_ want this wish to come true!" Bruce said happily. Casey stood there for a moment and smiled.

"I hope it does too." Casey said the smile plastered on his face, then went through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

At Dai Shi's temple, Dai Shi sat impatiently in his throne

At Dai Shi's temple, Dai Shi sat impatiently in his throne. He starred angrily at the doors, waiting for them to open. He drummed his fingers on the cool metal of the arm of his throne. He was waiting for Camille, and each minute she made him wait, he grew madder and madder. He hated when Camille took too long with what he needed her for. After a few more moments, he couldn't take it anymore. He rose angrily from his throne.

"Camille!!" he shouted, all his anger went into his words. When he didn't get a response, he was furious. He was going to find her and find out what was taking her so long. As he approached the throne room doors, they opened. If he had moved any sooner, the doors would have hit him square in the face. Camille ran through the doors. She didn't look where she was going, and as a result, she crashed into him. The impact caused her to stumble back a few steps.

"Oh, Dai Shi! There you are!" She stammered nervously. Dai Shi gave her a look so cold, the room it seemed to give the room a chill.

"You better have a good reason for being so late, Camille." He sneered evilly. Camille gritted her teeth in embarrassment, and reached into her dress and pulled out a metal carving of a shark. The shark was a hammerhead. The teeth and the fin of the object were sharp, causing Camille to wince a little as she brought it out. Dai Shi looked down at the object, and took it from her hands.

"This shark artifact holds the spirit of the hammerhead, and I thought that we could use it to make a fearsome Rin Shi beast." Camille said, trying to make Dai Shi forget his earlier anger towards her.

After Dai Shi inspected the artifact for a while, he glared at Camille.

"You're lucky that I think this will work, of you'd be crushed into dust by now. Go get me a Rin Shi warrior, so we can test out this little gem." Dai Shi said evilly.

"Yes, Dai Shi." Camille said nervously as she bowed. She then made her way out of the room, but was halted when she felt Dai Shi grabbed her arm. She looked at her arm, then to Dai Shi in confusion.

"Don't ever be this late again. Got it?" he said, his words going through Camille. She didn't give a verbal answer, just a frightened nod. She then left the room, walking quickly so she wouldn't be late next time. When Dai Shi was alone, he fumbled the shark around in his hands.

"The rangers think _they_ have shark power?" Dai Shi said to himself, "Well, they haven't seen anything yet," He said in a sinister whisper with an evil grin.

_Back at JKP…_

It was closing time. Fran and the rangers all scurried to clean up all the messes the children had made from the party, so they could go to sleep. They cleaned up streamers, deflated balloons, and cake crumbs that seemed to gather everywhere. Except for the noises of cleaning, it was silent. Lily hated silence, so she decided to break it.

"Hey you guys? Do any of you want to join Theo and I when we go to the movies tomorrow? I think we're all due for a little R&R." She said as she wiped down a crumb infested table. Dominic sucked air in through his teeth.

"Ooh, sorry Lily. Fran and I have plans to go check out this new book store that opened in town. We've been dying to go there for weeks." Dominic said, feeling guilty that he couldn't join them. He patted Fran on the shoulder. She blushed all over herself, then the pair went back to picking up streamers.

"Oh, that too bad. Have fun though." Lily said feeling a little disappointed, "RJ? Casey? How about you guys?" She asked, her famous smile returning to her face, Lily never stayed sad for long.

"That's a negative for me too, Lily. My dad is visiting tomorrow, and we had planned to spend the day together. Sorry." RJ said feeling guilty as well. He tried to hide himself as he stacked dirty plates on a tray. Lily nodded, she understood.

"Yeah, I can't either." Casey added, guilt heavily laced his face. He really liked Lily, and didn't want to disappoint her, but he already had plans. "I have plans with Bruce tomorrow." Casey said as he swept the floor. Everyone looked to him in surprise.

"Oh, that's so cute! Spending the day with your number one fan." Lily said with a wide grin. Casey just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"What're you two going to do?" Dominic asked. Casey stopped sweeping and rested his arms on the broom.

"I was just going to teach him some fight moves. He wants to be a Red Ranger one day, and who better to train him than the Red Ranger?" Casey said as he went back to his sweeping.

"The student becomes the teacher. Nice. I've done well." RJ said happily, pleased with himself. The others laughed. Theo then came up from behind Lily and his hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like it's just going to be me and you tomorrow, Lil. Theo said happily, his cheery attitude made her smile.

"Well whether we're together or apart, be ready for anything. Seems like Dai Shi will stop at nothing these days." RJ chimed in, warning them.

"We'll be fine RJ. You worry too much." Casey said sweeping the floor thoroughly.

RJ brushed off his anxiety for the others. He wanted them to all have fun and all, but he knew what Dai Shi was capable of.


	3. Chapter 3

Later at Dai Shi's temple…

_Later at Dai Shi's temple…_

Dai Shi sat once again in his throne. Waiting. He was awaiting Camille's impending arrival with a Rin Shi warrior in which he could create a new monster. Camille wasn't stupid, she had learned from her last experience with Dai Shi never to be late again—and she wasn't. She walking quickly in the room, a Rin Shi bouncing close behind her.

"The Rin Shi you ordered for Dai Shi." She said bowing to her leader. Dai Shi rose from his throne and approached the two beings before him.

"You made good time…for once." He scowled. Camille hated that he never paid her a compliment, or rewarded her for her duties, but she let it pass. She didn't let her feelings get in the way.

Dai Shi gripped the shark artifact tightly in his hand. He stood before the Rin Shi.

"Lets shake things up for the rangers." He said evilly as he placed the metal hammerhead on top of the Rin Shi's head. The Rin Shi began to wiggle and shake, the transformations seemed to cause the Rin Shi a great deal of distress, but Dai Shi didn't care. Camille was a little frightened by the events unfolding in front of her, so she hid behind Dai Shi. Much to her surprise, he let her hide there. That made her day.

Dai Shi just watched in amazement as a gray colored aura engulfed the Rin Shi. When the aura faded, a strange hammerhead themed monster stood in front of them. It was a hammerhead that had legs and a tail that emerged from his back. His teeth and fin seemed to be very sharp, much like the artifact. It's eyes were two vertically shaped rectangle holes that looked empty. He was a dark pewter color.

"I'm Rammerhead!" The shark Rin Shi said, holding out his arms to present himself. "At your service!"

"I've never like sharks." Camille gulped. "They've always made me nervous." Dai Shi and Rammerhead just shot dirty looks at her. "…And that's my cue to go." She said as she slipped out of the room. Dai Shi turned his attention to his new monster.

"What can you do?" Dai Shi asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Rammerhead said with an evil grin. Rammerhead then faced one of the many pillars in Dai Shi's throne room. He bent forward and charged at an incredible rate at the pillar. When Rammerhead hit the pillar, it crumbled into dust. Smoke filled the room in a faint fog. An evil grin smeared across Dai Shi's face. He was very pleased.

"Excellent. Go use your powers in the city." Dai Shi ordered. "Spread as much fear as you can. Any extra power we can get the better. Take the rangers out as well."

"With pleasure." Rammerhead said, happy with his assignment. Then he headed off to complete his mission.

After Rammerhead was gone, Dai Shi walked over to the crumbled pillar and picked up a large shard of rock that had fallen from it.

"The rangers won't know what hit them." Dai Shi sneered evilly to himself.

The next afternoon was bright. The sun peaked from behind a few white and puffy clouds. It wasn't too hot or too cool. It was a great day to relax. JKP was closed for the day and the rangers headed off to do their plans. It was around 2:00pm, and Theo, Lily, Dominic, and Lily were long gone. Casey stayed in the loft so he could go over all of the moves that he was going to teach Bruce later. He was alone, practicing move after move.

He completed a number of successful hi-jump kicks and left and right hooks, Casey felt he was ready to teach Bruce what he knew. He had a ton of moves in mind, but these happened to be his favorites.

"Bruce will _love_ this!" Casey said confidently to himself. Casey felt great. But little did he know, his plans were about to change. The alarms sounded throughout the loft.

"You have got to be kidding me." Casey said with an aggravated tone. He made his way over to RJ's five TV's. He saw Rammerhead scarring away a bunch of people on the beach. Random civilians grabbed their towels and bags and ran from the beast.

"Bring it, rangers! I'm ready for ya!" Rammerhead taunted looking for a fight.

"A shark monster?" Casey asked himself. Casey looked at his watch once more. It was now about 2:34pm. Casey sighed when he saw the time. "I'll have to filet this fish fast." He said as he made his way to the vine to swing out. Before he left, he put on his Solar Morpher to get the others to help him. But before he even pulled the mic down, he stopped, then pulled his Morpher back off and put it away.

"I can handle this freak myself. I'm not going to ruin their days off." He thought to himself, then, without a second thought, he swung out of the loft.

Rammerhead was alone at the beach. Everyone had already been scarred off. The fear of the people had strengthened Rammerhead greatly. And he wanted a battle. Casey ran to the beach. He stood before the hammerhead monster.

"A shark on the beach, how original." Casey said sarcastically.

"_One_ ranger?! But I wanted to destroy you all!" Rammerhead complained.

"You're not going to destroy anyone." Casey told him. He then pulled his glasses from his leg pocket. He placed the red glasses on his face and hit the button to activate them.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" he called and morphed into the Red Power Ranger. "With the Strength of a Tiger – Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" Casey shouted as he struck a fighting pose. "The only one that's going to be destroyed is you!" Casey said.

"Oh, really?" Rammerhead said amused by the ranger's words. "Prove it tiger!"

Then the battle was on. The two fighters both ran at one another, trying to strike first. Rammerhead leaned forward and began to charge at Casey, using his head to guide him.

"Whoa!" Casey commented, stunned by how fast the shark was out of water. Casey tried to evade the attack, and he was almost successful. He had managed to save the left part of his body, while the right was clipped by Rammerhead. He rammed him right in the chest. Casey flew to the ground, he cried out loudly and grabbed his chest tightly. Casey stood up slowly.

"That's some serious power." Casey groaned. Rammerhead struck a pose.

"That was only a preview of my power! Unless you want to be destroyed, I'd surrender now." Rammerhead laughed maniacally.

"Never! I'll even the odds! Shark Sabers!" Casey said as the sabers appeared in his hands. "Shark Sabers, combine!" he shouted, turning his two blades into one.

Casey swung the saber from side to side, water gushing out with every swing. Rammerhead was able to deflect each and every one of Casey's endeavors. Casey tried an aerial approach. He swung high, aiming for the shark's head, but Rammerhead caught it in his hands.

"What?!" Casey shouted. He was floored that a monster could handle and attack like that, much less catch it. Rammerhead took this opportunity to raise Casey into the air.

"I warned you, ranger." Rammerhead said in an eerie tone. With that, he threw Casey behind him and Casey met the sand once more. Casey screeched loudly in pain. He struggled to his feet. He was surprised he could even muster up enough strength to get to his feet.

"Ugh, time to call in some reinforcements!" Casey stated as he started to call the other rangers to aid him.

"I don't think so." Rammerhead chuckled to himself. "Take this!" he shouted, then shot things that looked like kelp at Casey. The shots pinned Casey against a boulder. Casey's left arm was pinned with a kelp-like cuff to the boulder. Casey gasped, then tried to use his right hand to call for help. "Not so fast!" Rammerhead yelled, as he fired another kelp cuff at Casey. He was fully trapped now, and had no way to call his friends.

"No!" Casey protested as he tried to break free, but the magic laced in the cuffs was too powerful to break. "Let me go!" Casey ordered.

"Um…no." Rammerhead answered bluntly. "Time for the grand finale! You underestimated my powers, and for that you will pay!" Rammerhead shouted. Casey tried once more to break free from his prison, but had no such luck.

"Uh-oh." Casey said to himself, he knew he was alone and trapped, and what happened next couldn't be good.

Rammerhead leaned over and prepared to charge. Once Rammerhead began to run, due to the distance between them, he picked up a great deal of speed. Rammerhead. As Casey tried to free himself, his head was down. And Rammerhead rammed Casey right in the forehead with an unbelievable force. The rock shattered behind Casey as he let out a loud cry. Casey was freed from the kelp's grip. He grabbed the sides of his head groaning loudly and hit his knees. He couldn't keep himself up anymore, he just let himself fall forward. It was like his body had a mind of it's own. Casey lifted his head slightly to look at Rammerhead. His vision was blurred, so there appeared to be more than one of them.

"Ha! Looks like you've met your match Red Ranger!" Rammerhead laughed. The steel plate embedded on Rammerhead's head protected him from taking any damage.

At the movies, Theo and Lily sat eating popcorn. They appeared to be into the movie and much enjoying their day off. But somehow, they heard through their Morphers, a monster laughing and taunting the Red Ranger. This caused their Morphers to chirp to alert them of trouble.

"Theo, is that you're cell phone?" Lily asked, looking angrily at him that he forgot to shut it off. Theo pulled out his Morpher and looked at Lily and shook his head.

"Hey, turn off your cell phone!" A random man shouted from behind them.

"S-sorry!" Theo apologized, "Lily, Casey's in trouble, we have to go!" He ordered. Lily nodded and began to leave her seat.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Lily answered. Then the pair of them darted out of the theater.

_At the book store…_

Dominic and Fran browsed through a large aisle of books. They were in the adventure section, since that was the type of story they preferred. The two seemed to be having a great time. They had smoothies in hand and read the synopsis of the books.

"How about this one?" Fran said picking up a book with a knight sheathing a sword on the cover. "A tale of a powerful knight-" Fran began but was interrupted by the alert sounds coming out of Dominic's bracelet. Dominic sighed, he knew he'd have to leave and he was having a wonderful time.

"I'm so sorry, Fran. I've got to go, someone needs help." He told her looking disappointed. Fran shook her head.

"No, it's okay! I totally understand! You have priorities. Go, go!" She insisted nudging him out of the store. Dominic smiled, he knew she was disappointed, but she understood.

"Thanks, Fran." He smiled as he ran out of the store, throwing out his smoothie cup on the way.

_Meanwhile with RJ and his dad…_

RJ was helping his father finish building a boat. He and his father worked on this boat whenever he came to visit. They built it right next to the ocean in a little shack that his father had built years ago.

"So what've you been up to, dad?" RJ asked, shaving a piece of wood off of the boat.

"Not much." His father answered, " Just trying to finish this boat. I want to head out to the open sea and…search for adventure." He explained as he shaved wood away from the boat as well. When RJ heard his fathers words, he stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

"There's adventure here too, dad. I hope you stay for at least a few days. I've missed you." RJ admitted. He gave his father a sad look, then went back to working.

"Don't worry, RJ! I'm not leaving right this minute." Finn assured him. RJ gave a hesitant nod, then his Morpher went off. He closed his eyes and sighed. He knew this was bound to happen, he just had hoped it wouldn't this soon.

"Sorry dad. Duty calls." RJ said standing, dusting the wood shavings from his clothes. Finn looked up at RJ with a proud smile.

"Well go answer it." Finn said. RJ smiled. He patted his father on the shoulder, then ran off to help the one in trouble.

_Meanwhile at the park…_

Bruce sat on a nearby green bench and eagerly awaited Casey's arrival. He knew he was a half hour early, but he figured that if Casey showed up early, he'd want to be there. He looked around at the other kids playing on swings and slides. He knew he was going to have the best time when Casey got there. He checked the time on his watch.

"Three thirty-four. I hope he gets here soon. I'm so excited!" Bruce said happily. He happily kicked his legs that dangled from the green bench. He was ginning ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Back with Casey and Rammerhead…

_Back with Casey and Rammerhead…_

Casey lay there badly injured on the ground. He was completely out of it. He tried a punch of desperation at Rammerhead, but the punch didn't even reach the monster's knees.

"Pathetic ranger! Time to end this!" Rammerhead sneered as he raised a hand to strike. Casey was a sitting duck. But before his attack made contact, a violet beam hit his wrist. The shark staggered backwards and grabbed his wrist—which was smoking from the attack.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" RJ shouted as he, Lily, Theo and Dominic ran up to face the monster.

"Oh? Did more rangers come out to play?" Rammerhead taunted.

"We won't be playing with you!" Lily said as she struck a fighting pose. All of the rangers stood in front of Casey. They knew he was injured, they just didn't know haw badly. Theo looked back and noticed that Casey had collapsed and wasn't moving.

"Casey?" he said worriedly. He knew something wasn't right. Casey couldn't answer him. The attack Rammerhead had hit him with had finally caught up to him. He was out cold.

"Aw, was I too much for the wittle tiger?" Rammerhead teased in a baby-like voice. This made the rangers mad. They didn't know if he had successfully defeated Casey, and they didn't appreciate him mocking him. Lily ran to Casey and turned his limp body over.

"Casey, are you okay?" She asked in a soothing voice. The she noticed something she didn't like. "RJ, look!" She yelled. RJ turned to see a large crack in the forehead of Casey's helmet. He could tell Casey took a hit. And a hard one at that. RJ had to think on his feet on what to do.

"Dom, Lily, take Casey back to the loft! Theo, you and I can handle this freak!" RJ ordered.

"You got it!" Dominic said grabbing the left side of Casey's body as Lily grabbed the right side.

"Will do, RJ!" She said. She was worried about Casey, but didn't want it to overcome her. Then she and Dominic carried Casey's limp body away to safety.

"Looks like it's just us against you." RJ said posing, he was ready for anything.

"You're in for it now!" Theo added as he struck a pose as well.

"Please! Don't underestimate my powers, or you'll end up like your little tiger friend. You're not worth my time. I'll deal with you later, when I have even more powers to crush you!" Rammerhead laughed. He knew leaving would anger the rangers, so that's what he did. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of avenging their friend…yet. Then just like that, Rammerhead teleported away, leaving a faint gray cloud behind him.

"Hey, come back!" Theo ordered as he ran to where the smoke was. But he was long gone. "What now, RJ?" Theo asked with a concerned tone. RJ just starred dead ahead. "I don't know…but we'll figure something out." RJ said in a defeated tone.

Meanwhile, Bruce continued to wait for Casey. But is eagerness was gone. He no longer kicked his legs happily. And what once was a smile on his face, was now a worried frown. He lifted his hand up reluctantly to look at his watch. He was getting worried that Casey wouldn't show. The time read 4:15pm. He looked all around him to see if Casey was anywhere in sight.

"I wonder where Casey is? I hope he's still coming." Bruce said worriedly.

Bruce was trying to be positive, he wasn't going to leave just yet.

"Who knows?" Bruce thought, "Maybe he's just running late?"

Bruce sighed as he wait drug on.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the loft, Casey was laying on a bed

Back at the loft, Casey was laying on a bed. He had a gauze bandage wrapping all the way around his head starting at his forehead. His hair looked spiky from the way the bandage pushed against it. He just lay there still. He wore his red t-shirt and black undershirt, and his back and red pants. He was covered with a large red quilt. The rangers wanted to keep him as comfortable as they could. Lily sat beside him on an old wooden stool. RJ hovered over him, waving a remote control looking thing up and down his body. Theo and Dominic stayed off to the side to stay out of the way.

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" Lily asked with a concerned tone. RJ continued to scan Casey for a few more seconds. When he was finished, the scanner beeped twice, then RJ shut it off.

"Yeah, he should be awake soon. He just took a really hard blow to the head, but he'll he okay though, he just has to leave the bandages on for a while until his wound heals." RJ explained, trying to make Lily less worried.

"Why would he go off and fight the monster alone? He knows that's against the rules." Theo said bitterly. Lily shot him a dirty look.

"I'm sure he had good intentions. Maybe he didn't want to ruin our plans." Dominic said. RJ walked over to a nearby table and placed the scanner down.

"Well, whatever his 'intentions' were, look where he ended up. I hope this teaches you not to go off and try to handle things on your own." RJ told them. He didn't mean to sound harsh, he was just felt bad for Casey and didn't want anyone else getting injured. The rangers all nodded in agreement. Then, all their heads turned to Casey when they heard a faint groan come out of him. They walked over beside his bed to check on him. Casey grabbed his head.

"What happened to me?" He groaned, shutting his eyes tightly to try and block out the pain.

"You had a major accident with Dai Shi's latest monster. You're lucky to be alive." Lily explained, so happy that he was alright. Casey kept a firm grip on his head, but slowly opened his eyes. The pain caused him to squint.

"Dai who?" Casey asked in utter confusion. The rangers gave each other a strange look.

"Dai _Shi_. The evil menace we've been protecting the world from for almost a year now." The explained with an annoyed tone. The other's gave each other another worried glance.

"Are you sire you're alright, Casey?" Dominic said giving him a confused look.

"Who's Casey?" Casey answered shutting his eyes again. RJ walked up to the others slowly, he didn't like the scene that unfolded before him. Lily gave Casey a worried look. She could see all the pain he was in by looking at his face.

"Please quit joking, Casey." Lily said in a firm, yet concerned voice. Casey struggled to sit himself up. Lily helped him lean against the wall. Casey leaned his head against the wall, his head was pounding.

"I'm not joking. Seriously, who is Casey? And as a matter of fact," Casey said looking at all the people around him, "Who are all of you?" He asked. The rangers just stood there in shock, they looked at each other once again, then to Casey, who had a look on his face that was a mixture of pain and confusion.

Back at the park, Bruce sat devastated. Casey had never shown up, and he sat there waiting for so long. He hung his head sadly. Even though he didn't want to, he looked at his watch. The time read 5:32pm. Bruce sighed sadly and threw his head back.

"So much for me being the next Red Ranger…" Bruce said sadly to himself.

Bruce didn't want to wait any longer. He jumped off of the bench and left the park. He wanted to cry, but he managed not to. He gave one last look back, hoping that Casey would, for one reason or another, show up. But he never did. Bruce left the park sadly.

At Dai Shi's lair, Rammerhead busted through the throne room doors proudly, his head held high.

"I did it, Dai Shi!!" Rammerhead said happily. Dai Shi gave him an angry glare as he sat in his throne.

"Did what? All the rangers are still breathing!" Dai Shi scolded, leaning forward in his throne. Camille watched the argument unfold from a safe distance. She still didn't like Rammerhead very much, he made her nervous.

"W-well I took the Red Ranger out of commission." Rammerhead stammered.

"That's not good enough!" Dai Shi yelled, rising from his throne, getting right into Rammerhead's face. "I want the rangers gone!" Dai Shi said, his anger growing more and more. After a moment, he managed to calm down. He stepped a few feet away from the monster and turned his back to him. "I'll give you one more chance. Get more power, then destroy the rangers." Dai Shi said. Then he turned back to Rammerhead. "All of them." He added looking more evil than ever.

"I won't fail you this time." Rammerhead responded with a bow.

"Now go." Dai Shi said waving his hand. Rammerhead did as he was told and left the lair. Camille showed herself and stood next to Dai Shi.

"Do you think he'll succeed this time?" She asked, running her finger along the arm of his armor. Dai Shi looked at Camille.

"For your sake…he had better." He sneered. Camille stopped touching him and looked frightened. Dai Shi then stormed out of the room, cloak traipsing behind him.

"Right…Dai Shi." She said softly, even though he wasn't there to hear her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at JKP, Lily, Theo, Dominic, RJ and Fran all ran the restaurant

The next day at JKP, Lily, Theo, Dominic, RJ and Fran all ran the restaurant. Casey tried to sleep away yesterday's battle. The others had hoped that Casey would be back to normal today. Theo and Lily were busy in the kitchen preparing 'RJ Specials'.

"Do you think Casey will be back to his old self after a good night's sleep?" Lily asked as she sprinkled cheese on a pizza.

"I'm sure he will be Lily. You worry too much." Theo said chopping pieces of pineapple. "He never should have went off on his own in the first place." He droned on. Lily stopped what she was doing and shot Theo a look.

"Come on, T. We don't know the whole story. Maybe he couldn't reach us, or he didn't want to wreck our day off like Dom said." Lily said. Theo looked up to her.

"Face it, Lil, he just wanted to hog all the glory. All he wanted was to show off-" Theo started, but was cut off by Casey clearing his throat. Casey stood on the stairs leading up to the loft. Bandage still tightly wrapped around his head, wearing a red and black hoodie with blue jeans.

"Am I…interrupting?" Casey asked looking hurt by Theo's words. He didn't know who he was, but he had hoped that he wasn't like what Theo had described.

"No, not at all." Lily said sweetly, "How are you feeling?" she walked to the stairs, wiping her hands on her apron. Theo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. I just…can't remember anything. I know you guys said you are my friends, I just don't recognize any of you. I'm sorry." Casey said feeling guilty.

"That's okay. It'll all come back to you in time." Lily said stroking his hand.

"Thanks…" Casey said wracking his brain trying to remember her name.

"…Lily." She answered.

"Right…Lily." Casey replied. "And…Leo?" he asked pointing at Theo. Theo rolled his eyes once again.

"_Theo_." He said annoyed. Casey gave a faint nod. As if he didn't already feel stupid enough.

"Right, sorry. If it's alright, I thought I'd take a little walk. Try to remember something…anything." Casey said looking at the floor.

"Sure. We'll tell RJ. Just be careful okay?" Lily said with a smile. Casey gave a weak smile and left the kitchen. Lily went back to where she and Theo were working.

"You're babying him Lily." Theo said bluntly, not even looking at her.

"Am not! He just needs his friends. Imagine how weird it must be not knowing anyone. He doesn't even know he's a ranger." Lily defended. Theo sighed and grinned at Lily. She was the only one that could make him feel guilty.

"You're right…as usual. I _am_ being too hard on him. But what are we going to do, being minus one ranger? Our leader to say the least. And what if his memory never comes back?" Theo asked. Lily didn't know that Theo had so many feelings on the subject.

"It will, Theo..." She said looking at him worriedly, "…it has too." She only hoped that it would. And soon.

It was late in the afternoon and Casey walked through the park. He concentrated hard as he walked, trying to remember something. Anything.

"I _hate_ this! I don't even know who I am!" Casey thought angrily to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a young boy call his name.

"Hey, Casey!" Bruce shouted as he ran from a swing to Casey. Casey looked at the boy, he didn't ring any bells, he had no idea how he knew him.

"Hey." Casey said hesitantly, trying desperately to place the boy, but he had nothing.

"What happened to you yesterday? You were supposed to meet me at four. I waited and waited and you never showed." Bruce said, wanting to be mad, but then noticed Casey's bandage. "What happened to your head? Are you okay?" Bruce asked.

"I had a small…accident." Casey said looking up at the bandage, he didn't have the heart to tell the boy he couldn't remember him. But he tried to be discreet. "What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Bruce…remember? We met at my birthday party a few days ago. You said that you'd teach me some fight moves. So I could be like the Red Ranger." Bruce explained, he noticed that this Casey was completely different than the one he had met earlier.

"Red Ranger?" Casey said softly to himself. Bruce's words seemed to trigger a memory in his head. Casey put one hand against his head and leaned forward, letting out a small cry of pain.

"Are you okay, Casey?" Bruce asked holding his arm steady. Casey saw in his memories a Red Ranger fighting a variety of monsters, but he couldn't tell who the Red Ranger was. One the pain faded, he opened his eyes and looked at Bruce.

"Ye-yeah." Casey replied shakily. He patted Bruce's shoulder for his kindness. "I'm…sorry about yesterday." Casey stammered, removing his other hand from his head.

"It's okay…we can train another time." Bruce said. He could tell something wasn't right, but he didn't want to pry. Casey smiled at him. Then screams erupted from all around them. People all scurried away from the monster known as Rammerhead. Their fear made him stronger. Casey and Bruce both looked to see what all the commotion was about.

"What _is_ that?" Bruce said with a little fear, but he thought the monster looked cool at the same time. Casey then gave a worried look from the monster, then to Bruce. He may not of known who he was, but regardless, he wasn't about to let a child be injured. So he stood firm in front of Bruce to protect him. It was his instincts. Rammerhead wasted no time making his way towards Casey.

"Well, Red Ranger, we meet again! I have to say, you recovered a lot faster than I thought you would." Rammerhead laughed. Bruce's mouth dropped wide open, he quickly looked at Casey.

"_You're_ the Red Ranger?!" Bruce said, beaming with excitement.

"What?" Casey said softly. The last thing he thought he was was the Red Ranger. He was more confused than ever.

"What's the matter, ranger? Are you scared to face me again?" Rammerhead taunted. Casey was cornered. He had no idea what to do. If he was in fact the Red Ranger, he didn't remember it, so what could he do now? As much as Casey's searched his memories, he came up blank.

"Enough stalling! Let's do this!" Rammerhead yelled as he darted full speed at Casey. Rammerhead tried a few crossover punches to Casey's head, but much to Casey's surprise, he blocked the punches with ease.

"Wow." Bruce said to himself as he watched in awe. Then Rammerhead had a hold off both of Casey's arms, he couldn't protect Bruce at the moment. Casey turned to face him.

"Bruce! Go hide!" Casey ordered as he ducked a punch Rammerhead threw. Bruce gave a firm nod and did what he was told. He hid behind a nearby tree so he could watch all of the action.

Rammerhead released the grip he had on Casey and tried a sweep kick. Casey somehow knew what to do and jumped, dodging the attack completely. He tried going on the offensive and threw a hard punch at Rammerhead's abdomen. As much as it shocked him, it connected. RH staggered backwards, clutching his gut.

"How did I do that?" Casey thought looking at his hands. It seemed as if they had a mond of their own for the fight.

"Enough child's play!" Rammerhead shouted angrily. He bent down and began to charge at Casey once more. Casey' eyes grew wide. He didn't know how to dodge this, he figured that he had been lucky before. He threw his arms up to defend himself as the shark grew closer. Just as he was about to make contact, a violet beam stopped him in his tracks and made him crash to the ground.

Casey hesitantly opened his eyes and slowly lowered his arms.

"Stop right there!" RJ shouted, as he and the other rangers all ran in front of Casey. RJ's Wolf Beam had temporarily paralyzed Rammerhead, but it didn't last long.

"You alright, Casey?" Lily asked looking back at him. Casey looked at all of them in their colorful ranger outfits. He thought they were awesome, even though he had no clue who the people were under the suits.

"Um…yeah fine. But who _are_ you guys?" he answered. RJ turned back to answer him.

"We'll explain later, for now just go get Bruce!" RJ ordered. Casey nodded hesitantly. He didn't exactly do a fantastic job of warding off the monster. If they hadn't showed up, who knows what might have happened. But now was no time to ask questions, so he made his way to Bruce.

"Don't move!" Rammerhead said in a booming voice. Casey stopped. "Surrender yourself Ranger, or I'll ram the tree that the boy is hiding behind!" Rammerhead warned. Casey shot his head over to Bruce.

"Bruce, run!" Casey shouted loudly. He was worried that Bruce would be hurt.

"Okay!" Bruce answered and began to make a run for it.

"Oh, we're going to play hard ball, eh?" Rammerhead stated and fired to kelp shots out at Bruce, confining him to the tree he was hiding behind. Bruce struggled to break free but couldn't.

"Casey, help!" Bruce pleaded pulling his arms trying to break them free.

"Hang on, buddy!" Casey replied and ran to aid him.

"You just won't learn will you, ranger?" Rammerhead said and fired a blast at Casey. Casey flew through the air and crashed to the ground, the others ran to help him. "Surrender and I'll free the boy! What'll it be?" Rammerhead asked, he had Casey right where he wanted him.

"Don't do it, Casey! We can take him!" Dominic told him.

"Just trust your instincts, Case!" Theo added. And Casey thought for a mere moment. Then pain rushed through his head once again as he gained another memory. He grabbed his head tightly and hit his knees. He saw himself saving various civilians from all kinds of monsters. He even saw himself saving the rangers at times.

"Casey?" Lily asked.

"Are you okay, man?" RJ asked him.

When the pain finally subsided, he knew what he had to do.

"Well, ranger?" Rammerhead asked in an impatient tone. Casey stood, releasing his grip on his head.

"Fine." Casey said powerless.

"What?!" Dominic jumped.

"What're you doing?" Theo asked in disbelief. It's not that they didn't want to see Bruce saved, they just thought that there was a chance they could defeat the monster. Casey didn't want to take that risk.

"I'm following my instincts, Theo." Casey said walking towards Rammerhead.

"That's what I thought." Rammerhead boasted.

"Casey…" RJ said, he didn't know what to do. If they attacked, Bruce would be injured, all the rangers could do was watch. Rammerhead grabbed tightly on to Casey's shoulder, causing him to wince.

"Guys, I can't take the risk of Bruce being hurt. I'll never really find myself again unless I follow my instincts." Casey explained.

"Oh, how touching." RH said sarcastically. "Let's go!" he ordered, pulling Casey along with him. Casey didn't fight him.

Before the two left completely, Rammerhead turned back to face the rangers.

"I always honor my bargains." Rammerhead said, snapping his fingers, freeing Bruce from the tree. Lily ran to Bruce's side.

"I'm so sorry, Casey!" Bruce yelled sadly. Casey looked at him, and smiled, letting Bruce know this wasn't is fault.

"It's okay, Bruce. I'm doing what I have to do." Casey replied. Then he was jerked away by Rammerhead.

"I'll be back to destroy the rest of you later! Meanwhile, I'm sure Dai Shi will _love_ his new gift!" Rammerhead laughed, so proud of himself.

"You're a monster!" Theo shouted angrily, pointing at RH.

"You got that right!" Rammerhead answered evilly, then he and Casey disappeared into thin air. RJ just stood there and tightened his fist, when he couldn't take it anymore, he punched the ground with all his might. He was furious, but Casey made his choice.

Lily knelt down beside Bruce.

"Are you okay?" She asked sweetly.

"_I'm_ okay, I just hope that Casey will be." Bruce said as he hung his head.

"Me too." Lily said, rubbing his arm. "Let's get you home, okay?" She told him. Bruce gave a sad nod and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Dai Shi's temple, Rammerhead entered dragging Casey closely behind him

Back at Dai Shi's temple, Rammerhead entered dragging Casey closely behind him. Dai Shi sat on his throne. As he saw Rammerhead enter with Casey, and evil grin spread wide across his face.

"I have a present for you, Dai Shi!" Rammerhead said proudly, throwing Casey forward before Dai Shi's throne. Dai Shi looked a little surprised.

"What's this? The little tiger was caught? What a shame." Dai Shi said evilly as he peered down at Casey. Casey looked up at him with hatred.

"He surrendered himself to save another human—pathetic." Rammerhead scoffed.

"How ignorant. And what's this? The mighty tiger was injured?" Dai Shi said grabbing for Casey's bandage, but Casey smacked his hand away. Dai Shi let it go and walked a few feet away. "Welcome to my humble abode." Dai Shi said spreading his arms out, gesturing the temple. Casey just glared at him.

"Who _are_ you?" Casey asked disgustedly. He was getting sick of asking that question. Dai Shi whipped around upon hearing Casey's words.

"What? You've forgotten me already?" Dai Shi said, amused at the whole ordeal.

"Apparently my little attack earlier caused him to lose his memory—go figure." Rammerhead chimed in. Dai Shi laughed. He was loving this.

"How sad." Dai Shi said sarcastically as he slithered his way back to Casey, who remained on the ground. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you could forget again." Dai Shi said, his tone now turning cold. Dai Shi turned his back to Casey once again. "Oh, and to answer you're earlier question…" Dai Shi began as he secretly prepared a purple orb of energy, "…the name's Dai Shi!" he finished and turned around ready to throw the attack. Casey's eyes grew very wide. He tried his best to roll away from the surprise attack, but it clipped him in the right side of his body. He went flying back a few feet and crashed into the stone wall. He grabbed his right shoulder and cried out. Dai Shi and Rammerhead laughed.

"Leave us be, Rammerhead. The tiger and I need to get reacquainted." Dai Shi said as Casey lay on the ground groaning.

"Yes, master." Rammerhead said with a bow and a chuckle. Casey managed to sit himself up, but as Rammerhead left the room, he kicked him back down.

"What're you going to do with me?" Casey asked tightly gripping his right shoulder.

"Why spoil the surprise?" Dai Shi said with an evil grin. "Welcome to your worst nightmare, Red Ranger!" Dai Shi said with a booming laugh. Casey leaned against the wall, struggling to stand.

Back at the loft…

All the rangers stood around nervously. Lily bit her thumbnail and Dominic paced. Theo and RJ just tried to get their thoughts straight.

"What are we going to do? Dai Shi had Casey, and to make matters worse, Casey doesn't even know he's a ranger." Lily sighed. RJ looked up at her.

"You didn't tell him?" RJ asked.

"No," Theo intervened, "we didn't want to throw too much at him at once."

"That's understandable. I mean that's a lot to take in, especially since he doesn't remember any of us." Dominic said.

"We're so sorry, RJ." Lily said sadly. RJ walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"Breathe, Lily. It's okay. You did the right thing. As for him being captured, we'll figure something out." RJ said, trying to believe his own words. Lily gave a faint nod. RJ began to pace around the room as well. "We need a plan. How can we defeat a shark monster, and save a captured, amnesiac ranger?" RJ asked to no on in particular. It was more of a rhetorical question than anything.

"We need too fight fire with fire." Dominic inquired.

"But how?" Theo shrugged, "Casey knows the shark technique. None of us do." RJ paused at Theo's words, although negative. It gave RJ an idea.

"I may know someone who can…" RJ said confidently.

"What, RJ?!" Lily asked eagerly.

"No time to explain!" RJ said rushing down the loft's stairs. "Just lay low until I come back. If you run into trouble, call me." The rangers agreed without further hesitation.

"We trust in you, RJ. Do what you need to do, we'll handle everything." Dominic assured him.

"Thanks." RJ said to his team, then ran down the stairs and out of loft.

"Great…what do we do now?" Theo asked.

"All we can do…" Lily said, "…wait."


	8. Chapter 8

At Dai Shi's temple…At Dai Shi's temple…

Casey was chained to a wall in the temple's dungeon. He tried to break free of the chains, but like the kelp shots before, it was no use. Casey let out a yell of frustration.

"Ugh! I can't believe I trapped here!" he thought to himself. "I don't even know who I am, or anybody else here!" he shouted.

Just then, Dai Shi entered. He could tell by the yells he heard, that the tiger wasn't happy.

"Is the tiger getting angry?" Dai Shi asked. Casey ignored Dai Shi's question.

"Who are you? Really. I know that I know you somehow." Casey said looking him over.

"Boy, you're really out of it aren't you?" Dai Shi asked shaking his head. "You mean to tell me that you don't remember the day you humiliated me?" He asked getting closer to Casey's face. Casey just glared angrily at him. Then Dai Shi was face to face with him. "That day at Pai Zhuq, I was supposed to be chosen by Master Mao! But you stole that from me!" Dai Shi yelled angrily. Dai Shi's voice got louder with every word.

Dai Shi's words triggered something in his head. He shouted loudly in pain. He tried to grab his head, but the chains prevented him from doing so. He slammed himself against the wall, his eyes closed tightly trying to bare the pain. Dai Shi enjoyed watching him suffer. Then Casey saw that day at Pai Zhuq clearly in his mind:

"Where's my towel, cub? Go get me a towel! Move it! That's a direct order from a senior student!" Jarrod yelled at a young boy, pushing a basket of towels to the side.

"Here's a towel!" Casey said hastily, handing Jarrod a folded white towel. Jarrod took the towel with force, and gave Casey an evil stare. Casey backed up nervously. "Look…I don't want any problems." He said trying to get Jarrod to back off. Jarrod closed in on him.

"Too bad!" Jarrod said shoving Casey to the ground, causing him to hit a table on his way down. Lily and Theo looked over at the fight unfolding before them, the academy, and Master Mao.

Casey huffed and growled. As if preparing for something.

"Oh, is the little cub going to do something?" Jarrod asked. Casey just leaned forward and roared at him with great rage. His face took on that of a tiger's. The attack sent Jarrod flying backwards. Casey looked horrified. He looked at his hands.

"What did I just do?" he asked himself.

Casey felt his body release the tension it had built up. The pain was gone, and he just stood there, trying to catch his breath.

"Jarrod." Casey said, slowly filling with rage. He didn't remember everything, but he remembered Jarrod and his hatred towards him.

"So you do remember." Dai Shi said. "You remember what I went through that day." He slowly backed away from Casey.

"You were bullying a defenseless cub! I had to do something!" Casey yelled.

"How ironic…" Dai Shi began as he faced the opposite direction, "that day you protected a defenseless cub and today…" he continued as Casey grew angrier. "…that defenseless cub is you!" he shouted as he quickly turned around. He put his hands at his sides. "I call forth the spirit of the Mighty Lion!" Dai Shi said as he hurled his Black Lion animal spirit forward. Casey braced himself for the attack. But after a moment, when he didn't feel it land, he slowly opened his eyes. And there it was, his Red Tiger spirit warding off Jarrod's Black Lion spirit.

"Whoa." Casey said with a wide smile of relief. After a moment, the two spirits faded away.

"I don't know how you did that, ranger, but rest assured, you will pay." Dai Shi said as he swung his cloak behind him and stormed angrily out of the dungeon. Casey sank down to the floor.

"I don't know how I did that either…but I'm glad I did." He said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

RJ ran

RJ ran. Ran very quickly. He knew that Casey was in grave danger, and he had no idea when Rammerhead would attack again, so he had to hurry. He knew the one person that would be able to help him. The one person he knew that he could count on—his father. He ran to the shack where he and his dad were working on the boat earlier. He got worried when he didn't seem him right away.

"Dad? Dad!" He shouted loudly as he looked all around for him. His dad then ran in from another room within the shack.

"RJ?" Finn asked worriedly, he had never heard RJ sound this way. "What is it, son?" RJ ran to catch up to him.

"Dad, we need you're help and fast!" RJ blurted out quickly.

"You got it. What is it?" Finn asked in a calming tone, he was already on board.

"Casey got in an accident with one of Dai Shi's monsters and doesn't know who he is." RJ explained.

"Amnesia?" Finn said in confusion.

"Yes, then he got captured by the same monster." RJ said.

"How did that happen, was the team with him?" Finn asked trying to understand the situation.

"No, he went for a walk and ran into a friend of his. Then Rammerhead showed up and threatened to hurt the kid. Long story short, Casey offered him self up to the monster to save him." RJ said, hating that any of this happened in the first place.

"A noble act indeed." Finn responded. "What can I do to help?"

"The monster he fought has the spirit of the hammerhead – a shark. You know all about the fighting styles of sharks." RJ said. Just as he finished, his Morpher beeped. This meant that Rammerhead was back. RJ looked at his Morpher, then to his father.

"So…do you think you can help?" RJ asked knowing he was losing time. "We really need you…and fast apparently." RJ said pointing to his Morpher. Finn walked up to RJ and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Let's go save your friends." He said. Then he and RJ ran to the fight.

At the fight with Rammerhead…

Lily flew through the air and crashed to the ground. She landed next to Dominic and Theo who were already down. They had tried to hold off Rammerhead until RJ arrived, but it wasn't going very well.

"Pathetic rangers! I thought you would be a challenge!" Rammerhead said meanly.

"We're getting thrashed! Where's RJ?" Lily asked struggling to rise to her feet.

"I don't know, but wherever he is, I hope he gets here soon." Dominic added as he tried to stand as well. The three rangers suits had smoke radiating off of them. Lily and Dominic fell back to the ground next to Theo. They were too weak to retaliate at the moment.

"Time to end this!" Rammerhead stated as he prepared an attack.

"This is it!" Theo yelled nervously.

"Brace yourselves, rangers!" Dominic cried as the three rangers threw their arms up in defense.

"You won't be around to interfere anymore!" Rammerhead taunted. Just before RH's attack was about to land, a voice boomed from behind the rangers.

"Shark Sabers!" the voice yelled. With that, a figure swooped by and slashed Rammerhead across the chest. Rammerhead screamed and staggered backwards, grabbing his injury.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Who?" Theo stated.

"How?" Dominic added. Smoke generated from the fierceness of the attack. When the smoke cleared, there stood Master Finn in all his glory.

"Master Finn!" Lily said happily.

"What?! You're a master?!" Rammerhead yelled in disgust. "Which one are you?"

Finn looked up at the monster and smirked.

"I'm the best one." Finn said confidently. RJ ran to help the others to their feet.

"RJ, you made it!" Theo said with relief.

"And was just in time by the looks of it!" RJ replied.

"What do you think we should do now?" Lily asked RJ. RJ looked to his father who stood face to face with Rammerhead.

"My dad can handle this freak, we have to go and save Casey." RJ told the team.

"We don't know how to get to Dai Shi's temple!" Dominic said. RJ just looked at Dominic mischievously.

"I do." RJ said slyly. "Follow me." RJ ordered, then he and the other rangers ran to go save their leader.

"Looks like it's just me and you." Rammerhead said as only he and Master Finn stood on the beach.

"Shark versus shark. Only the best will walk away." Finn stated as he drew his Shark Sabers. Rammerhead laughed.

"Your student couldn't defeat me with those piddly things, what makes you think _you_ stand a chance?" Rammerhead bragged.

"I'm a master." Finn said firmly as he darted at Rammerhead full force, Rammerhead charged at him as well with his head pointed forward. Master Finn wasn't impressed and leapt in the air pointing his Shark Sabers downward. Water gushed from the blades, allowing him to get airborne. This caused RH to stumble off course and crash face first into the sand.

"What?!" Rammerhead asked as he spit out a mouthful of sand. "No one had ever dodged that? How did you do that?" Rammerhead was surprised at Finn's quick thinking. Finn landed softly on the sand and held his Shark Sabers forward.

"Like I said before…I'm a master." Finn said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, Rangers

Back at the dungeon, Casey sat there. He didn't have very much else to do. He looked at his surroundings. He was slightly frightened by was surrounded him. His attention turned to the doors when they opened, and there Dai Shi stood.

"Now's where this gets interesting…" Dai Shi said evilly. He snapped his fingers and two Rin Shi jumped in behind him. They freed Casey from his hand cuffs and kept a tight hold on him so he couldn't flee. Dai Shi approached him and Casey glared at him with anger.

"What are you planning to do with me?" Casey asked lowly.

"You're about to find out." Dai Shi sneered. Then he placed a large bracelet-like cuff on his wrist.

"What's this?" Casey asked worriedly.

"You're going to fight me without your precious tiger spirit to save you. That bracelet prevents your tiger spirit from aiding you in battle. Now…fight me." Dai Shi ordered. Then the Rin Shi released their grip on Casey and he and Dai Shi began to circle on another. Dai Shi summoned his Black Lion spirit and hurled it at Casey.

"I call forth the spirit of the mighty lion!" he shouted, his lion spirit darting at Casey. The lion hit Casey, causing him to crash in to the wall. He cried out loudly. "Get up." Dai Shi ordered. He struggled to stand. His legs felt like jelly. Casey spread out his arms in an offensive pose.

"I may not know who I am, but that won't stop me from fighting you." Casey said.

"Are you sure you can do that? Without your tiger spirit to protect you? Go ahead, call on your tiger spirit, see what happens." Dai Shi sneered.

"I don't even know how to do that!" Casey answered.

"Don't worry, it'll come when the time is right." Dai Shi said. He lunged at Casey and began punching quickly. Casey wasn't fast enough to block the punches. Dai Shi's punches landed on him like rain. Dai Shi then attempted a sweep kick, Casey fell to the ground and landed on his back. "Come on, ranger! Fight me!" Dai Shi yelled. Casey was furious, he ran at Dai Shi full force. He attempted to punched him, but was unsuccessful. Dai Shi grabbed both of Casey's hands and began to twist them. Casey shouted loudly.

"Where are your friends? I don't see them rushing here to save you. You're my little pet now!" Dai Shi said. Casey didn't say anything in response. He had no clue if his friends were going to save him, or where they were. Dai Shi kicked Casey forward and he rolled on the ground. "Too easy." Dai Shi said. Casey stood up slowly. He had no other choice, he had to try and summon his tiger spirit. He didn't know how to do so, so he just concentrated.

"I warned you." Dai Shi said softly. Casey began to glow a faint red. He felt his tiger spirit wanting to protect him. All of a sudden Casey stopped, he grabbed the right side of his chest tightly. A faint red aura glowed where his animal spirit was. He cried out loudly and fell to his knees.

"See? You cannot access your tiger spirit with that bracelet on, ranger. You waste my time. I'll be back later after I destroy your friends, then you'll be next." Dai Shi said as he demorphed. The two Rin Shi picked Casey up from the floor and chained him back to the wall. He leaned hard against the wall groaning softly. He was panting from the events that had just unfolded. He knew he was in trouble. And hoped his friends would arrive…and soon.

"Come on, Rangers!" RJ shouted as he and his team darted quickly through the woods. None of them were morphed at the moment.

"We're coming, Casey!" Lily shouted as she leapt over a fallen branch. The group screeched to a halt when they saw a group of Rin Shi blocking their path. The team stood in preparation for battle.

"Oh, great! As if we already didn't have enough problems!" Dominic scoffed.

"We don't have time for this!" Theo shouted angrily. RJ stood before the team.

"Let's divide and conquer. Theo, go left. Dom, go right. Lily, from the back. I'll go head on. Let's go!" RJ commanded and the team began to fight the group of Rin Shi beasts.

Back in the dungeon, Casey was growing weary. He leaned weakly against the wall, his hands just dangling above him. He hadn't eaten or slept for quite a while and he still didn't know his friends, or his ranger past. He felt…lost. All he _did_ know, was that Jarrod was a beast named Dai Shi and that he had a deep hatred towards him. Thinking back on what he _did_ know, he got angry.

"Jarrod!!" He shouted in an angry rage. Afterwards, he just slid down the wall once more and did all he could do at this point—think.

"Why did that shark monster call me Red Ranger?" he thought to himself. "If I were a ranger, I wouldn't forget that…would I?" He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall behind him, trying to remember anything more. "I'm not a ranger. I'm…" With that thought, Casey grew frustrated again. He had no clue who he was. Maybe he was a ranger, maybe not. But if he was, could he forget something like that? He stopped hard and jerked the chains that bind him roughly, they still didn't break. But with the force of Casey's actions, something fell from his pocket and clattered on the floor. Casey turned his attention to the object. It was a pair of fancy red sunglasses. Seeing the glasses triggered another memory.

He saw himself wearing the glasses and Theo and Lily standing beside him, wearing glasses like that as well, only in a different color. Yellow and blue. He saw the three of them hit a button on the side of the glasses and shout:

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!"

He remembered that these actions caused them to morph into the red, yellow and blue Power Rangers, and he was the red one. He continued to remember:

"_With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" he shouted._

"_With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Lily yelled._

"_With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" Theo shouted._

As he continued to remember further, he saw two rangers, like them, but they were violet and white.

"With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" RJ said with a pose.

"_With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" Dominic yelled._

_The five of them stood side by side. Fighting monster after monster. As a team. And he was the leader of that team._

As these memories faded away, so did the pain. He had a look of realization on his face.

"I _am_ the Red Ranger." He said to himself. Then he heard his Morpher beep and make a bunch of alert-like sounds. He heard karate cries omitting from it. He knew his friends were in trouble. He opened his eyes wide in worry. He was trapped.

"Lily, Theo, RJ, Dominic!" he shouted, trying to get them to hear him in any way possible—but they didn't. He tried to free himself once more, but the chains were made of pure steel—he wasn't going anywhere. He let out a cry of frustration. He hung his head in defeat.

"You can do it, rangers." He said softly. "I'm so sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

Just outside of Dai Shi's temple, the other four rangers fought a large group of Rin Shi

Just outside of Dai Shi's temple, the other four rangers fought a large group of Rin Shi. Lily had her Morpher on her head and the mic down.

"How's it going, Lily? Did you get through to Casey?" RJ asked as he threw a Rin Shi off of him. Lily took of her glasses and put them away, all while dodging punched thrown by the Rin Shi.

"No, nothing!" She replied. Many, many Rin Shi surrounded them. They were becoming overwhelmed—there were just too many to fight.

"There's just too many of them!" Dominic cried as he tried to ward off about fifteen Rin Shi.

"We can do this guys, just stay focused!" RJ shouted to try and calm them. Just then, all the Rin Shi disappeared into clouds of dark purple smoke. The rangers froze and looked around cautiously.

"Did you do that, RJ?" Lily asked, praying the answer was yes. RJ looked around wide eyed.

"No." he replied with a faint shake of his head. Lily looked around and backed up slowly.

"Be on your guard guys." Theo warned, scanning the ground for any clues as to what just happened. The forest was quiet. Freakishly quiet. It was if time had frozen in those moments. An evil voice broke the silence.

"So, rangers. Came to pay me a visit? Was Rammerhead not enough for you?" the voice sneered. The figure from which the voice came, emerged from behind a tree. It was Dai Shi, looking more evil than ever. He had made the Rin Shi disappear. He wanted to fight the rangers all by himself.

"What did you do with Casey?" Lily demanded to know.

"That's none of your business. _I'm _your business now." Dai Shi said coldly. Then he threw his cape off of his body, and morphed into his Black Lion Armor form.

"He wants a battle? Let's give him one." RJ said calmly. "Ready rangers?"

"Ready!" the three responded.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!" they shouted and morphed into their ranger forms and struck a pose.

"We're going to get Casey back, Dai Shi!" Dominic yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Dai Shi answered as he struck a pose of his own. Then the battle was on. Even though it was four on one, the power levels were pretty equal. The four rangers got on all sides of Dai Shi to surround him. They wanted to try and ambush him, but Dai Shi wasn't stupid. He performed a circling sweep kick. He landed the kick on Theo and Lily, but RJ and Dominic were able to dodge it. Lily and Theo crashed hard on their backs.

"Theo! Lily! Are you guys okay?" RJ yelled to them as he dodged a punch from Dai Shi. Lily and Theo sat themselves up slowly.

"Yeah, don't worry about us!" Lily answered. Dai Shi leapt back and looked at all the rangers.

"You won't be alright for long." He sneered. He put his hands at his sides. "I call forth the spirit of the Mighty Lion!" he shouted and sent his Lion spirit hurling forward. While RJ rolled away, Dominic got the brunt of the attack. Dominic cried out as he soared through the air, eventually crashing in the dirt and grass, demorphing in the process.

"Truly sad." Dai Shi said evilly as he looked down on the fallen rangers. But RJ wasn't through yet.

"Enough!" RJ shouted with rage. He then leapt high in the air and opened his Morpher, "Wolf Beam!!" He shouted and began to fire the violet beams rapidly at Dai Shi. Dai Shi's lion armor managed to keep most of the beams off of him, but he got clipped by a few of them and staggered back a foot or two. This enraged Dai Shi, he stood back and sent a purple orb of energy at RJ. Dai Shi's attack had anger backing it, and RJ was getting tired from dodging attack after attack, so the orb hit him. RJ fell to the ground and rolled to a stop next to Dominic, RJ demorphed as well.

Theo and Lily had a little break while RJ handled Dai Shi, so they managed to gain back a little more fighting power. It was up to them. They stood to the ground with force.

"Come on, T! We can handle him!" Lily shouted, "Jungle Mace!" she said as her mace appeared out of nowhere in her hands.

"I'm all over it!" Theo responded. "Jungle Fans!" he said as his fans appeared before him.

Dai Shi looked at the yellow and blue rangers closing in on him.

"You rangers and your toys…" he said softly with a very evil tone. He knew that his armor would never allow such weapons to hurt him. Lily threw her mace at Dai Shi, the ball and chain wrapped tightly around Dai Shi's arm.

"Gotcha!" Lily boasted as she pulled on the mace.

"Please!" Dai Shi scoffed. He used his arm being wrapped to his advantage. He used Lily's mace against her by swinging her all around. He swung her so hard that she was sent into the air and flew through the air a bunch of feet. She landed hard next to Dominic and RJ and demorphed beside them. RJ patted her shoulder, telling her that she did her best.

"Shall I finish you too, Blue Ranger?" Dai Shi taunted as he glared at Theo.

"Like that'll happen!" Theo shouted with confidence. Theo darted at Dai Shi, fans in hand. Swiped his fans back and forth with great strength, but Dai Shi side stepped each attack. When he saw an opening, Dai Shi grabbed both of Theo's wrists. Theo shouted loudly from the tight grip in which Dai Shi had him.

"Your weakness amazes me." Dai Shi sneered. Dai Shi then turned Theo's hands so that he would slash himself in the abdomen with his fans. Then Dai Shi threw him off of him and he demorphed next to the others. The four rangers lay on the ground groaning from their injuries. Dai Shi walked slowly to them. He demorphed himself from his Black Lion Armor.

"I've waited for this day ever since that humiliating day at Pai Zhuq." Dai Shi said evilly as he adjusted his left glove in preparation.

"You're _still_ holding onto that?" Lily asked in shock. She thought it was pathetic.

"Yeah, move on!" Theo added.

"SILENCE!" Dai Shi roared. "You're going to be destroyed today, and when I'm done with you, your little amnesiac leader is next. Your time is up, rangers." Dai Shi sneered wearing a very evil grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Master Finn had Rammerhead on the ropes

Meanwhile, Master Finn had Rammerhead on the ropes.

"This isn't fair! I was supposed to destroy you and your little power pests!!" Rammerhead whined as he lay smoking on the ground. Master Finn hovered over him, his Shark Sabers drawn. He was ready to finish Rammerhead once and for all.

"Looks like that won't happen." Finn said with a smirk. Finn began to bring his sabers in to attack, but just before they made contact, Rammerhead's words stopped him.

"Hope your pathetic Red Ranger gets his memory back, if not, then your son and his team is without a leader, making them vulnerable." Rammerhead said, trying to fool Master Finn. Finn stopped, he felt frozen. "Your son will be in danger. Dai Shi is probably destroying them as we speak!" Rammerhead continued. "A team without a leader is useless—you should know _that_!" Master Finn didn't show that he had any weaknesses, but Rammerhead managed to find his only on—his son. Preying on this weakness left Finn vulnerable, and Rammerhead took this opportunity. Rammerhead rammed his head into Finn's gut, knocking him over. Finn cried out and looked up at RH.

"How pathetic! One mention of your son in danger and you cave!" Rammerhead said with a maniacal laugh. "I'll destroy you and your little wolf will never see you again! Then, I will destroy him, _and _his team!"

As Master Finn lay there on the ground, he heard his son's voice ring in his ears:

"We really need your help dad…and fast." RJ said worriedly.

That was all he needed, that gave Finn the strength to finish the job. He stood proudly to his feet.

"Another round?" Rammerhead asked, ready to fight.

"Yeah, and this'll be the last one." Finn responded as he got a tight grip on his Shark Sabers and got in a fighting stance. He put the two handle ends of his sabers together. Blades were now on both ends of the weapon. He began to spin the weapon around and around, it resembled a propeller.

"Huh? What's that?!" RH asked, he was a little frightened at Finn's actions.

"Your defeat!" Finn shouted loudly, the blades was spinning faster than ever, then her threw it with all his might at Rammerhead. Water gushed out of all sides of the weapon. "Shark Finn Blast!" Finn shouted as he hurled the weapon forward. The attack collided hard with Rammerhead.

"NOOOOO!!" Rammerhead screamed as he turned into nothing more than a shark statue, and exploded into hundreds of pieces.

"Who's the top shark now?" Finn smirked as he looked at the rocky remains of Rammerhead, then he went to save his son, and his team.

Casey still sat lonely in the dungeon. He may of known who he was now, but that didn't change the fact that he was trapped. He felt to weak to get much angrier than he already was. He leaned his head against the wall and starred into space,

"I've got to find a way out of this." He said to himself. He thought of what could possibly break these steel chains. "Tigers are supposed to have strength…" He said to himself in a defeated tone. After thinking for a few more moments he had an idea. "I could use my tiger spirit to shatter the chains…but…" He said then looked to the bracelet Dai Shi had put on him. He pulled as hard as he could to break to bracelet off, but no luck. Suddenly someone entered the room.

"Still trapped little tiger?" Camille said as she entered through the dungeon doors.

"Beat it, Camille." Casey said coldly. Shock struck her face.

"Camille? You mean…you remember me?" she asked in a worried tone. Casey glared up at her.

"Yeah, I remember everything. Including all of the trouble you and Jarrod have caused." Casey answered. Camille walked closer to him. "My friends will stop you." Camille bebt down and got in his face.

"I highly doubt that." She said with an evil smile.

Back with Dai Shi…

Dai Shi grew closer to the fallen rangers on the ground.

"You've ruined too many of my plans, and I'm going to stop that here and now." Dai Shi growled.

"What do we do now, RJ?" Lily asked with a whimper. RJ looked just as scared as she was. He didn't have any more plans. His leader was captured and his dad was off in a battle of his own.

"Hope for a miracle." RJ said, glaring at Dai Shi. Theo, Lily and Dominic all looked horrified at one another. Was Dai Shi finally going to win? When RJ didn't know what to do…that wasn't good at all. Dai Shi on the other hand was thrilled. He had the rangers right where he wanted them. Dai Shi prepared a large ball of purple energy. Bigger than anyone had seen before. It was big enough to engulf all the rangers whole. As he form the orb, he smiled evilly at the rangers.

"Goodbye, Power Rangers!" He shouted with a roar. The rangers closed their eyes and held their arms up to protect themselves, even though they knew that wouldn't do anything. The orb darted quickly to them, but just before it hit, another attack collided with it, intercepting it. Dai Shi had a furious look on his face. The rangers slowly put heir arms down and opened their eyes.

"What?!" Dominic said with a mixture of happiness and shock.

"Who _was_ that?" Theo asked wide-eyed.

"Casey?" Lily said with hope. RJ just leaned forward to better make out the figure that performed the attack that saved their lives. Then, Master Finn emerged from the trees.

"Master Finn?" Dai Shi said sneered angrily.

"Dad?" RJ said as a huge smile stretched across his face.

"How are you here? I sent my monster to destroy you!" Dai Shi yelled.

"Well, I destroyed him." Finn said as he pulled out his Shark Sabers, "And you're next."

"You defeated Rammerhead? Alone?!" RJ said. He didn't know that his dad had so much power. Finn nodded in response.

"That's amazing!" Theo cheered. Lily looked happy and a little disappointed at the same time. She was so happy that Finn was here and alright, but she secretly hoped that Casey had found a way to escape.

"SILENCE!" Dai Shi ordered. He was sickened by the turn of events. "You may have defeated Camille's pathetic little monster, but I'm another story!" Dai Shi boasted.

"Well, we're going to _end_ that story!" Dominic taunted.

"Prove it." Dai Shi sneered. He pulled his cape off of him and transformed into his Black Lion Armor form. All the rangers lined up.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!" The four rangers shouted. They then morphed into their ranger forms.

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" Theo shouted.

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Lily yelled.

"With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" Dominic called.

"With the courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" RJ yelled with a pose.

"With the Fluidity of a Shark, Master Finn!" Finn added as he and the rangers stuck a pose on the offensive. Dai Shi was ready.

"Time to end this weaklings." Dai Shi said in a low voice, which made him sound more evil than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

At the dungeon, Camille peered down at Casey, who was still glaring at her

At the dungeon, Camille peered down at Casey, who was still glaring at her.

"You're pathetic you know that?" She sneered then she began to walk away, she stopped when she heard Casey's voice call back to her.

"I'm a whole lot stronger than _you_." He said. He watched as she slowly turned around. She had an offended look on her face.

She walked closer to him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I could take you down in a second if I wasn't confined to a wall." Casey said, looking at the chains then back to her again.

She folded her arms, "Oh really? You can't even summon your animal spirit."

"I don't need my animal spirit to defeat you." Casey said, he knew he was getting to her.

"That's it!!" Camille yelled, she then morphed into her chameleon form and slashed the chains with her daggers. Casey was finally freed. His plan worked. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Thanks, you know, you're not as bad as you look." Casey laughed.

"Be quiet! I may have freed you, but these dungeon walls will be the last thing you ever see!" She shouted with rage. Then she leapt at him. She tried to throw a punch in his face, but he deflected it with his arm. He forced her arm down and then she tried to punch with her other arm. Casey just did the same as before, he had forced both of her arms down to her sides. She spun out of his grip. Her back was now facing him. She elbowed him in the chest with both of her arms. Casey stumbled back a few steps. He let out a loud roar then he lunged at her. She tried throwing her daggers at him, but he grabbed her arms once again, only this time, he pinned her against the wall. Her daggers clattered against the stone floor.

"You and Dai Shi made me break a promise to a friend! You also endangered my friends and made me forget my past! But I'm back now, and you'll pay for all you've done!" Casey shouted at her.

"You won't be able to do _anything_!" Camille retaliated. She pushed Casey off of her and attempted a sweep kick. She leapt off of the wall, then hit the floor to perform the move. He jumped to dodge it, then she jumped off of the wall once more to try and kick him from above, but he caught her leg and threw her back to where she had leapt from. She clutched her back and shouted out loudly in pain. She sank to the floor. Casey then got down at eye level with her. She demorphed.

"Tell me where my friends are!" he said feeling angry, at her and the whole ordeal.

Camille had pain in her voice. "Dai Shi is probably destroying them right about now at the temple's entrance."

Casey backed up a few feet.

"What?" he said softly. Camille forced herself up, but leaned against the wall.

"You and your friends don't stand a chance against Dai Shi, but feel free to try! You all we be destroyed." Camille said. Casey glared at her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He said roughly. He began to leave, but Camille's voice stopped him.

"What good are you? You can't even summon your animal spirit!" She yelled to him. Casey looked down at the bracelet Dai Shi placed on him. His eyes then wandered over to Camille's daggers that were still on the floor. He ran and picked them up.

"What are you doing?" Camille asked fearfully.

"What I should have done a long time ago…" Casey began as he held the dagger up then slashed it across the bracelet, shattering it like the chains, "…ending this." He said as he threw the dagger down, and then went to save his friends.


	14. Chapter 14

The battle between Dai Shi, Master Finn, and the rangers commenced

The battle between Dai Shi, Master Finn, and the rangers commenced. And even though Dai Shi was surrounded, he managed to keep the five of them at bay.

Lily gripped her Jungle Bow tightly as she ran at Dai Shi. "Jungle Bow!!" She shouted. She swung powerfully at Dai Shi multiple times, but Dai Shi was fast—but Lily was faster. So she began to swing her bow around twice as fast. She had managed to hit his left shoulder, but his armor allowed for little damage. Lily gasped in shock of his power. He then grabbed the bow that rested on his shoulder, it came right out of Lily's hands. He turned the bow horizontally, then put in front of Lily to trap her.

"End of the line, little cheetah!" he said into her ear, then he jumped and kicked her, sending her and her bow flying. She crashed hard in to the dirt. When Theo saw this, he was furious.

"Lily!!" he cried as he reached out for her. He then looked to Dai Shi, "You'll pay for that!" he said with rage.

"Oh, really?" Dai Shi taunted.

Theo ran at him and swirled his tonfa around at Dai Shi. Being the quick lion that he was, he caught one of the tonfa between his left elbow and knee. Theo tried to think fast, he swung his free tonfa at Dai Shi, but Dai Shi slashed it with his lion like claws, sending it flying. Theo grew worried. Dai Shi saw the airborne tonfa and was able to catch it. He used it to slash Theo twice across the chest. He staggered backwards and tried to stop by Lily. Dai SH threw the tonfa and it landed next to Theo.

"Who's next?" Dai Shi said looking around. Dominic ran up fast.

"How about me? Can you handle a little Rhino power?" Dominic said with confidence.

Dai Shi watched him come closer. "I _know_ I can!" Dai Shi boasted. Dominic gripped his Rhino Blade tightly.

"Rhino Blade Stampede!" Dominic said as he slashed his orange blade around. Now Dai Shi was the one who had to think fast. He saw the blade closing in on him and he only had a few seconds to react. He knew what to do. Dai Shi began firing purple orbs of energy very rapidly at Dominic. The orbs hit against him like a machine gun. Sparks flew out of his ranger suit. The blasts had sent him reeling back and he crashed into a tree. He yelled loudly from the pain that filled his body. With that, Dai Shi glance over at the only two remaining—RJ and Finn.

"Are the father and son ready to be defeated?" asked in a deep and evil tone. Finn and RJ got into fighting stances.

"It's time to out a stop to all of this! Ready, dad?" RJ asked.

"Ready, son!" Finn responded. Then the two dashed at Dai Shi—RJ from the left, Finn from the right. Dai Shi blocked the punches and kicks being thrown at him by the two of them. It wasn't all that easy for him, because Finn and RJ were both masters of sorts. RJ was getting frustrated, so he jumped back. RJ opened his Morpher.

"Wolf beams!!" he shouted with fury and began firing a slew of beams at his opponent. All Dai Shi did was let out a little evil chuckle. Dai Shi leapt out of the way of the beams, causing the beams to hit Master Finn. Finn fell to his knees and let out a cry. RJ quickly ran to his father.

"Dad! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!!" RJ said he felt terrible. RJ helped his father to his feet.

"It's…it's okay, son. I'm fine." Finn said weakly. He was a little shaken up, but at least he was fine. RJ helped his father rest against a tree.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, dad." RJ said then turned and glared at Dai Shi. Fury filled his eyes. All Dai Shi could so was cackle.

"Aw, did the wolf hurt his daddy? Some shark warrior you turned out to be." Dai Shi said. RJ didn't respond to Dai Shi's snide comments. All he could do was let out a roar of anger. RJ then leapt into the air and fired his Wolf Beams faster than he ever had. The beams couldn't penetrate Dai Shi's armor, and once the smoke cleared, Dai Shi stood there and shook his head. "The wolf just doesn't learn." He said to himself. All of a sudden, all of the beams RJ had previously fired were being shot back at him. Dai Shi had made them ricochet off of his armor. RJ fell and rolled next to his father. Finn quickly ran to his son's aid.

"RJ!!" Finn cried out in worry. RJ staggered to his feet.

"Ugh. I'm alright, dad." RJ said with a pained voice. Dai Shi looked over all of those in which he had defeated.

"Pathetic. That was almost _too_ easy." He said cockily.

"Well, it's about to get a little tougher!" a familiar voice shouted from the distance.

Dai Shi looked all around him. "Who's there?!" Then, the Strike Rider zipped by and the Red Ranger slashed him hard across the chest with his Shark Saber. It was Casey and his trusty Shark Sabers.

Dai Shi hit the ground but was quickly up again. Casey leapt off of the Strike Rider. The Red Ranger and Dai Shi stared each other down. Dai Shi glared at the Red Ranger before him.

"You?! How'd you escape my prison?! And the bracelet…it's gone!!" Dai Shi said outraged.

Casey formed a fist and looked proudly at it. "Gotta love tiger strength!"

The others watched from a safe distance, all were leaning on one another.

"It's Casey!!" Lily said happily taking a few steps forward.

"He's back!!" Theo added. Casey looked over to his friends and teammates.

"Back in more ways then one! You guys okay?" Casey asked as he ran over to them. They were so glad to see their leader back in red.

"We are now," RJ said as he dusted himself off, "so…you remember everything?"

Casey nodded and patted RJ's shoulder. "You know it! How could I forget you guys? You're my best friends!"

"As touching as this little reunion is, I'm still going to destroy you!" Dai Shi called out to them. All of the rangers got into a fighting stance. They were weak, but Casey being back made them a little stronger.

"So, Casey, any particular way to get out of this?" Dominic asked looking over to him.

"I may." Finn answered then he stood beside Casey. "Casey, equip both of your Shark Sabers, connect them at the ends, then spin them around as fast as you can, got it?" Finn instructed.

"Whatever you say, master!" Casey answered. Meanwhile, Dai Shi grew impatient and made his way to the team. Casey took out both of his Shark Sabers.

"Shark Sabers combine!" Casey shouted as he connected the sabers at the ends.

"Great, now spin it as fast as your arms will allow!" Finn said as he did the same with his Shark Sabers. Casey watched and followed Finn's technique. The two spun the weapons quickly, but Finn was going a lot faster than Casey. Casey was fast, but not as fast as Finn.

"Faster, Casey!" Finn yelled as he twirled his sabers about.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Casey cried as he tried desperately to spin faster. But little did they know, their time was up. Dai Shi had made it to him and Finn and he slashed Casey across the chest, like he had done to him before. He flew back a couple of feet and grabbed his chest. Finn ran to him and handed him his weapon back.

"Try again! I know you can do it!" Finn encouraged him. Casey looked to the weapon, then to Finn.

"I know I can too." He answered. He stood to his feet. He had made it this far, and wasn't going to fail now.

"Oh how touching." Dai Shi said in disgust as he began to form a huge ball of purple energy. Finn and Casey saw this and began to spin their weapons once more. This time, the Red Ranger had enough power to keep up with Master Finn.

"That's great! Now focus all of your energy on the weapon and throw it!" Finn ordered. Him and Finn let out a shout of effort and both hurled their weapons at Dai Shi.

"Double Shark Fin Attack!!" the two shouted as they fired their weapons. Dai Shi was hit with a large gush of water as well as their weapons. The impact threw him yards. When he finally hit the ground, he demorped and was groaning loudly. Casey looked at his hands in amazement.

"Whoa! I didn't even know I could do that!" Casey shouted happily. The others ran beside him and Finn.

"_We_ knew you could! Great job, Casey!" Lily cheered as she patted him on the back.

"Yeah, we knew you had it in you!" Dominic complimented. RJ approached his dad and patted his shoulder.

"You did great too, dad." RJ said with a smile.

"Well, thanks, son. This old sharks still got a few tricks left in him!" Finn laughed.

"Thanks you guys, for trying to save me, and you Master Finn for making me become stronger." Casey said. Finn gave a small nod. Then the rangers had a small laugh of relief. The, they turned their attention to Dai Shi who was leaning weakly against a tree. He was barely able to stand.

"Come on you guys. Let's go before he gets his second wind." Theo stated as he noticed Dai Shi glaring evilly at them. Then the rangers walked off. Dai Shi wanted to go after them and make them pay, but he didn't have it in him. He slid down the tree and fell to his knees. He panted loudly—he was exhausted. Then, Camille saw him and ran to him. She was still hurt from her battle with Casey. She kneeled beside him.

"Dai Shi! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"No." he answered coldly. "I won't be okay until those rangers are forever destroyed." Camille was stunned by the evil in his voice as she hung onto him.


	15. Chapter 15

The next afternoon was peaceful--bright and sunny

The next afternoon was peaceful--bright and sunny. RJ and his father were on their way to continue on the boat Finn was working on. RJ appeared to have his mind on something.

"What is it, son?" Finn asked as he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry your visit turned out to be a battle, dad. I hope you come back again one day." RJ said sadly as he hung his head. When the two made it to the boat, Finn stopped in his tracks and looked to RJ.

"RJ, I got to help save you and your team on my visit here. A tough battle was better than losing my son." Finn said. RJ smiled softly.

"Thanks, dad," RJ said then he and his father gave each other a hug. After a moment, RJ looked back to the unfinished boat. "So…back to the boat? I'm sure you'll want to set sail soon and we still have a whole lot of work to do on it." RJ said as he kneeled next to the boat. Then Finn kicked the boat into the ocean beside them. This shocked RJ, he stood up quickly and looked to his father, then to the boat that floated away. Finn smiled.

"Dad, what are you doing?! The boat!" RJ shouted as he pointed out into the sea. Finn walked over to RJ and put his hands on both of his shoulders.

"Son, I have everything I need right here in Ocean Bluff." Finn said. RJ chuckled and stood out to look at the ocean. He looked over at his dad.

"A team?" He asked.

"No," Finn said shaking his head, "a son." RJ smiled widely and hugged his father once more. For the first time in years, he and his father were in a good place.

"So…you're really going to stay?" RJ asked happily.

"Of course! You can show me how to make one of those RJ specials I've heard so much about!" Finn smiled. RJ smiled back as they watched the boat float on.

Casey sat excitedly on a bench in the park. He appeared to be waiting for someone who hadn't gotten there yet. He looked around. When he saw the person who he was waiting for, he stood, smiled and waved.

"Hey, Bruce!" Casey said as Bruce approached him. He gave him a high five.

"Hey, Casey!" Bruce answered. Casey knelt so that he was at eye level with Bruce.

"Listen, I'm really sorry that I never showed up the other day. Some things happened that shouldn't have." Casey explained.

"Hey, that's okay! Things happen!" Bruce answered as he punched Casey playfully on the arm.

"Well…I _may_ have a way to make it up to you." Casey said. Bruce smiled widely.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Wait here." Casey told him and began to walk away.

"Casey?" Bruce said in confusion. Casey disappeared behind a tree and when Bruce couldn't see him anymore, he looked around for him. He stood there and waited. After a few moments, he saw the Red Power Ranger emerge from behind a tree. Bruce's jaw dropped wide open.

"No way! It's you!! The Red Power Ranger!!" Bruce shouted filled with happiness. Luckily, the park was empty due to recent attacks so Casey was free to show him in ranger form. He walked up to Bruce.

"Yep, in the flesh!" Casey answered.

"You really _are_ the Red Ranger, Casey!" Bruce yelled. Casey looked around just to make sure no on was around. Just to be safe, he made a shushing motion. Bruce covered his mouth with his hands.

"Oops, sorry…" Bruce said still smiling.

"That's okay!" Casey laughed, "So, does this make up for ditching you the other day?"

"Totally!!" Bruce answered and hugged Casey as tight as he could. Casey hugged him back and chuckled, he loved having such an excited fan.

"Wishes really _do_ come true!!" Bruce yelled happily. Then Casey stepped back.

"What?" Casey asked curiously.

"My birthday cake wish! I wished that I would meet the Red Power Ranger! And I did!!" Bruce said still beaming with happiness.

"Really?" Casey said, he felt so flattered that this kid admired him so much.

"Yep! Hey, do you think you could teach me those moves now?" Bruce asked filled with hope.

Casey smiled to himself. "Sure."

Then he and Bruce began their training. It was a great day for the both of them. Bruce may have gotten his wish that day, but Casey got his too—an admirer.

THE END

**A/N: Hello, all! I hope that you loved this story. Thanks to all who put it on any of their alert lists and to all who left reviews. I love to hear from you guys. BTW, the character Bruce was based on my cousin Bruce. He is like my little brother and I wanted to include him. So, anyways, thanks again and I will try and post another story soon! **


End file.
